The Wastelander and the cure
by ElijahMudLane
Summary: He is lonley, Hungry, and weak... will she cure him
1. Chapter 1: Intro: the finding

Its dark.... the wastelands are silent and harry was purring softly as I began to pitch our out post. I have been out here, alone, cold, and hungry, if only I could find someone... if only I could find a companion. The heat is getting to me, my blood stained clothes are smelly, and I cant seem to sleep, 100 weeks after they nuked America. I am Elijah Michael Lane, and I am running low on food, and guns.

The night was horrible, cold, and it began to rain. Harry, my radioactive giant cat, was eating some mole rat he scored. "Harry... you hear that, mutants" Elijah whispered, soon after I heard a girl yell, "Damnit out of ammo!"I Ran to help this stranger ,I didn't care, I just wanted someone. *Boom* off a mutants head flew ,I started sniping off one by one with my fathers old hunting rifle, " you okay?" I questioned, cleaning his dirty aviators glasses. "Who the hell are you, isn't everyone supposed to be dead?" The girl asked, " I was one of the un-lucky ones unfortunately, hey I got some med packs at the shelter, need a hand?" I smeared, trying to look cool. "Yeah... the would be nice, the names Emily by the way... but you _will_ call me Emma!", "cool _Emma_, my names Elijah... come one lets get you patched up!'

**Day two**

I was glad to have a friend, finally I could have conversation, and I could tell by her expression so was she, this day we were to raided a bandit camp and got a lot of ammo and food


	2. Chapter 2: The new girl

**One year later**

great, things started going my way, I had a companion, Harry wasn't dead, he was my cat by the way, and I don't have any serious diseases! The apocalypse almost seems... alright! "Elijah?" Emma spoke, getting out of her tent "what are you doing its three AM? "Writhing my Book.", "your Book?" Emma questioned. "Its my story... everything about my life here, in the end" Elijah said happily. Emma was wearing a black beater tank top, black shorts, I am wearing skinny grey ripped jeans, and skin tight grey T-shirt and flannel, and aviators. Suddenly everything went dark, smoke filled the air, we were caught!

**24 hours later**

I woke up in shackles and chains, next to me was Emma, she was still out, *I've got to get her out* I thought, then a Raider walked into the room, She looked new, like she was just picked up, "o...ok, which one of you first?" the Raider girl asked fearfully, "he he you don't look like a raider, tell me, did they steel you?" I questioned slyly, She was silent, but the look in her eyes said yes, "me and Emma can get you out, just let us go, you can come with us!" I continued, I knew her will was strong, she looked like she saw a lot, though I had feelings for Emma, and only needed her, this girl could help up. "Fine... ill let you go, any ideas?" the girl spoke "the name's Destiny", "ugh... where are we?" Emma woke, "Emma don't worry, we are getting out of here" I sneered, "ooh I like these guns" I noticed some weapons, special weapons!

Guns went off as we made it to the food court, armory, and medical center of the hideout, "take everything people" I spoke, as we were just about to leave I smelt something funny, "radiative gas!" I shrieked, Destiny hade a radioactive mask, and Emma some how made it, I was laying there, ready to die!

Emma pushed thrue to get me, she dragged me out and once her, and Destiny made it, I was basically gone, my heartbeat was feverish, and slow. "Elijah, don't you DARE do this to me!" Emma screamed, after a few minutes of pounding on me chest and trying to wake me she knew there was nothing to do, so she did something, something great, as she pressed her lips slowly onto my could dry lips she noticed movement, my heart, she was the cure, the cure to everything wrong in this world, and she just became the most important person to me, and the world. "Yes, Elijah your back!" Emma cried, unexpectedly I kissed Emma once more, I couldn't help myself, "thank you, Emma, sense the day I met you, I knew I needed you" Elijah softly spoke, "I love you Elijah!" Emma said softly, " and I love you Emma" I cried, something I haven't done in a long, long time

"Well Destiny, your on the run... looks like we need to change your look!" Emma said confidently, Destiny smiled excitedly, she hasn't had any work done in a long time, she loved to just relax and that kinda thing.


End file.
